Gut Wrenching
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When two highway patrolmen show up at her door Jackie fears the worst. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Gut wrenching

Jackie smiled as she watched the kids playing with one another in the living room.

It was a Sunday and everyone was in a great mood. One more week and it would be summer vacation and Jasmine and Houston were really excited because both of them had field trips during the last week of school.

Today though was just going to be a nice and lazy day, if it didn't get too hot maybe she'd take the kids to the park a little later.

Nick called a couple hours ago, he'd be late getting home, he, Morgan, and Catherine still had some work to finish up on their case.

The sound of a baby's squeal snapped Jackie out of her day dream.

She looked over and saw Karlie playing peek-a-boo with Boone while the infant sat in his swing and if his reaction was anything to go by he was loving it.

After a while the kids wanted to paint so Jackie got out their water colors and set it up for them in the kitchen. She then prepared the babies' bottles and was just about to feed them when Jackie heard the sound of a car pull up into the driveway.

"Daddy's home." She told the infants with a smile.

Soon though she heard the sound of the doorbell.

" _That's odd, why wouldn't Nick use his key?"_ She thought to herself.

She peeked out of the window.

Her heart dropped out of her chest.

Standing on the porch was not Nick, it was two highway patrolmen.

"Oh God." She whispered out loud.

She glanced into the kitchen to make sure the other kids were still in there and none of them was coming into the room, she didn't want them to hear what Jackie thought she was about to hear.

The kids were contently still painting so with wobbly legs Jackie walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, are you Mrs. Stokes?"

"Yes." Jackie said, her voice barely a whisper.

She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she knew she was about to hear.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Why wouldn't Catherine, Sara, Morgan, Greg, Finn or DB tell me this? Why would they let me hear it from a stranger?_ Jackie thought to herself, suddenly angry at her husband's coworkers who normally she loved dearly.

"Mrs. Stokes, I'm Dan Simmons and this is Fred Altburg, we are Nevada highway patrolmen."

Jackie felt like she was going to pass out, she took another deep breath, once again bracing herself.

What Dan Simmons asked her next though shocked Jackie.

"Mrs. Stokes, do you have a daughter named Jasmine?"

Jackie's eyes got wide.

She shook her head yes, so shocked she was unable to speak.

"Ma'am I am so sorry to have to tell you this but your daughter rolled her car last night, right outside the Vegas city limits she didn't make it, I'm so sorry."

"No she didn't." Jackie said, thinking that her hearing was totally screwing with her.

The highway patrolmen laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry." Patrolman Simmons said.

He'd had to tell way to many mothers this before and he knew denial was a normal reaction.

"No, you don't understand. I have a daughter named Jasmine but she's just a little girl, she's only in first grade, she certainly wasn't driving a car." Jackie said.

This time it was officer Simmons that had a shocked expression on his face.

On cue a little girl walked into the living room.

"Mommy we are hungry." She said.

Jackie turned around to face her.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll make you all a grilled cheese sandwich in just a minute." Jackie told her before she turned her attention to the officers.

"This is Jasmine." Jackie informed the officers as she turned her attention back to them.

"Hi." Jasmine said innocently with a smile.

"Hi." Officer Simmons told the little girl with a huge smile.

This little girl was adorable and more importantly just as her mother had claimed she was very much alive.

"Do you know my daddy?" Jasmine asked him, noticing the clothing he was wearing was similar to what Nick wore.

 _Smart kid_ Jackie thought to herself, proud of how observant Jasmine was.

"What?" The officer asked as he looked from Jasmine back to Jackie.

"My husband is a CSI for the LVPD." Jackie told him.

"Oh, now that she mentions it I think I have worked with CSI Stokes before, Nate right?"

"That's not his name." Jasmine informed him, sounding slightly annoyed.

Jackie smiled at the officer.

"Nick." Jackie corrected.

"Nick, I'm sorry." He told Jasmine, trying to smooth things over with her.

Jasmine smiled at him, apparently she forgave him for his slight mistake.

"Jazz, would you go wait in the kitchen, I'll be right there." Jackie promised her.

"Ok mommy." She replied, and without another word Jasmine wandered back into the kitchen.

With the little girl out of earshot the officer got back to questioning Jackie, both officers were very confused.

"Mrs. Stokes, do you know of any other Jasmine Stokes' around, perhaps maybe a cousin or something that Jasmine was named after?"

"No, I'm sorry." Jackie replied.

Nick had just turned down his street, he was in a great mood, their case was wrapped up and now he'd have all day to spend with Jackie and the kids, he just hoped Jackie hadn't taken them to the park yet so he could go with them.

When he pulled into the driveway though his good mood evaporated and a pit formed in his stomach after he saw the highway patrol vehicle.

He barely had stopped his truck before he jumped out of it.

"Jackie" he screamed as he raced up the driveway.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"We're ok Nicky." Jackie assured him immediately as he came bursting through the door.

The officers explained to Nick what was going on and Nick was just as confused about all of it as everyone else.

Jackie led everyone into the kitchen so they could sit and have some lemonade while they figured out what was going on.

"Mommy, baby Boone is stinky." Jasmine said as she walked into the kitchen.

Jackie had sent the kids to play in the living room so the adults could talk in private, the kids were slightly annoyed by this, after all they still hadn't gotten lunch but Jackie assured them all they would soon.

Officer Simmons laughed.

" _She's quite the little spit fire I see."_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me a minute." Jackie said as she left the room.

She picked up the baby from his swing and took him upstairs. After she had changed him she called her mother and asked if she'd stop and get the kids something to eat and then come get them and take them to the park or something so she and Nick could have some peace and quiet and help the highway patrolmen figure out what in hell was going on.

Within just a few minutes her parents showed up at their house.

"We got the kids chicken fingers, hamburgers, and fries, it's in the car, we thought we'd take them to the park and have a picnic." Her mom told her.

"That's a great idea and thank you so much." Jackie said as she dug money out of her purse so she could pay her mom back for the kid's lunch.

Her mom shooed her hand away though and wouldn't take the money.

After all the kids had their shoes on they left the house and boy were they excited, a picnic with their grandma and grandpa, it doesn't get much better than that.

When it was finally quiet Nick, Jackie, and the officers got back down to business.

"I'm just very confused, the young women's drivers' license said her name was Jasmine Stokes and she lived at 922 Rose Court." Officer Simmons said as he checked his notes just to be sure.

Jackie was confused but thanks to his investigative ear Nick caught a very small yet very critical detail.

"Hold on, you said the victim's address is 922 Rose Court?" He asked.

"Yes." The officer replied.

"This is 922 Rose Avenue, Rose Court is about five miles from here, it's closer to the Strip."

"Seriously?" The officer asked as he looked at his partner wide eyed.

"Yes, there is a Rose Avenue, a Rose Court, and I believe a Rose Boulevard." Nick said.

"Well then, that solves the mystery, I am so sorry for all of this." He told Nick and Jackie.

"It's no problem, I just feel horrible for the girl's family." Jackie said.

Nick and both officers shook their heads in agreement.

After thanking Nick and Jackie for their help and for the lemonade both officers left to do their least favorite part of their jobs, notifying a victim's loved ones that their loved one is never coming home.

Once the officers were gone Jackie decided she was hungry.

"Want a sandwich?" She asked Nick.

"Sure."

"Ham or turkey?" She asked and then with a smirk added "Or peanut butter?"

"Turkey." He answered as he grinned back at her.

"Want me to cut up an avocado and put it on there?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds good."

Within minutes the sandwiches were done.

"Want to eat them outside on the patio?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, good idea, it isn't all that hot out today." He answered.

"Here, you take the sandwiches and I'll get us some more lemonade." She told him.

He grabbed the two plates and then carried them outside.

Both Dolly and Skittles scampered out behind him the second he was outside.

As Nick took a bite of his sandwich he noticed both dogs were staring at him, waiting for a bite.

He tore two small pieces of bread from his sandwich and tossed it to them.

"You're worse then the kids Nicky." Jackie said with a grin as she came outside carrying two glasses of lemonade.

He smiled sheepishly at her.

"You know Nicky, I was thinking about something." She told him as she sat down and started eating.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well you know how Ashley and I went out for lunch the other day and stopped at the casino afterwards?"

"Yeah."

"And you know how I won 50 bucks?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking that we could give the money that I won to the Stokes' family to help pay for Jasmine's funeral, it isn't much but maybe it'll help with something, I just can't get that family out of my mind."

"That's a great idea Jacks." He immediately agreed.

Jackie smiled at him and he smiled back, Jackie really was very kind, even if she did call him out on sneaking the dogs table scraps!

The End!


End file.
